This invention relates generally to floatation sleep systems, and more particularly to an improved marginal perimeter support containment chamber for a floatation sleep system.
In my U.S. Pat. No 4,513,463, issued Apr. 30, 1985, I have disclosed an advancement in floatation sleep systems of the universal type where the bladder and the perimeter support are seperable, and wherein the bladder may be readily replaced without having to replace the entire sleep system. Such advanced floatation sleep system includes an accessible perimeter containment chamber containing a marginal perimeter support. A flexible, dimensionally stable sheet is connected to the upper portion of the perimeter chamber. The sheet forms a support chamber for a water-containing bladder.
Such support chamber is suspended from the perimeter containment chamber, whereby when a bladder is inserted in the support chamber, the weight of the bladder exerts a force through such chamber on the perimeter containment chamber to hold the marginal perimeter support in effective support relation to such bladder. Specifically, the sheet forming the support chamber is of an overall dimension greater than the distance between opposed portions of the perimeter containment chamber and less than the distance between such opposed portions plus twice the vertical height of such perimeter containment chamber.
While this patented advanced floatation sleep system provides the intended universality and adequately functions to retain the perimeter support in effective support relation with its contained bladder, it is of a relatively complicated construction. Further, if there is a breach in the perimeter containment chamber between such chamber and the sheet forming the bladder support chamber, such breach is not accessible for repair. Therefore, the entire marginal perimeter support containment chamber must be replaced.